Forever
by kawaii-lurve
Summary: It hurts her when he said that word. That one word… If only love could last forever… Sequel of 'The Best Gift Ever' Ruby/Sapphire FranticShipping OneShot


.:INTRODUCTION:.

This is the sequel of The Best Gift Ever. This fic is kind of dark and depressing so there would be some OOC. This is set 5 years after the prequel. Please read the prequel before reading this.

.:Summary:.

It hurts her when he said that word. That one word… If only love could last forever…

.:Pairing:.

FranticShipping

.:Rating:.

T

.:Note:.

There's a line in the fic whereby it's 'September 20th Sunday 25 after nine'. It should be 'September 22nd Sunday 25 after nine' but I edited it so that it would fit it into the fic…

Credit: 'The Day You Went Away' by Trish Thuy Trang

-

If something could last forever, it would be my love…

His gaze fixed on her seriously. "Let's divorce."

There was silence for a few moments but soon, a plate dropped onto the ground and shattered into many small pieces, breaking the silence. Tears started to escape from her eyes but she tried to hold back her tears and kneeled down on the floor to pick up the small and sharp shattered pieces. Her finger made contact with its sharp edge and blood flowed out from the wound. She didn't feel anything at all; it wasn't painful at all. Compared to her heart, the cut on her finger meant nothing at all. Her heart was hundred, no, thousand times painful than that!

"Did you hear what I just said?" the boy asked impatiently, his fingers tapping on the table rhythmically.

"Yes…" she replied in an almost inaudible voice. "But why?" She stood up and looked at him, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"No particular reason." He turned to look at the view outside so that he could avoid making eye contact with her. He hates it when she cried; it made him felt guilty for what he had done.

"But there has to be… You can't possibly divorce with me for no reason!"

She really wanted to know the reason. Was it because of her? That girl… Yes, it must be her…

"If there's, it's that I no longer love you."

She felt that thousands of knifes had just pierced through her heart. No longer love her? He had to be kidding her… She really didn't want to face the reality; she really hope that this was just a nightmare. Just a bad nightmare that she would eventually wake up and forget about it.

"No… you can't divorce with me… you can't…" She shook her head repeatedly.

"Listen to me! It's the truth. You have to face it, whether you like it or not!" he shouted at her.

He felt guilty; it wasn't her fault at all! Why did he shout at her? He had never shouted at her before…

"You're lying to me… You're not even looking at me…"

"I'm sorry…"

Sorry? He said it so easily. As if the word could make up for what he had done to her. As if the word could make her forgive him. As if the word could…

To him, sorry was just a way to apologize to her for what he had done to her.

To her, sorry was just an excuse to hide his real intention, his real reason of divorcing with her.

I will stay be your side forever. And I will never leave you, not even when you force me to...

"Sorry? Do you remember when you propose to me, you said that you would not leave me! But why now… Why?!" She wanted to know the truth and not being keep in the dark.

He broke his promise; he lied to her. But if he were given a choice, he wouldn't do that to her! _If_ only he were given a choice… _If…_

"I'm really sorry…" He got up from his seat and walked towards the direction of the door.

"Is it because of that girl!?" He froze on the spot.

That girl… He really didn't want to drag that girl into his own problem but it seemed that her mind was fixed that the girl was the cause of the problem. He had no choice but to…

"Yes." He opened the door and slammed it shut.

She collapsed onto the floor. She was right all these times; he cheated on her! Few months ago, there had been rumours spreading like wildfires but she didn't believe it; he wouldn't do such thing to her. One part of her mind was telling her that it was true but the other part of her mind was wishing that it wasn't true. She really wished that it wasn't true until one day…

-

"Mummy, look, daddy's over there!" Her daughter tugged her shirt and her tiny finger pointing towards a building.

"Silly, daddy's at work, how could he be here?"

"But daddy's really there." Her cerulean eyes scanned through the surrounding of the building her daughter was pointing at. Her eyes then gazed unmoving at the scene unfolding before her.

It was true; he was there…

There was another girl with him, a girl more beautiful than her. Her midnight blue hair was swishing from side to side as she walked beside him. Her gaze fixed on her elegant pale blue spaghetti straps dress. It was exactly the same one she saw in the newspaper a few days ago; designed by the world top fashion designer. They seemed so perfect together; both of them were fashion designers and moreover, they knew how to dress up in the latest fashion.

She guessed that she would never be like her...

Never…

Then, the girl clenched onto his arm, wrapped her arm over his shoulder and they were behaving intimately. She shook her head repeatedly, trying to forget what she had seen. But no matter hard she tried, she just couldn't.

"Come on, let's go."

She had seen enough…

Really enough…

-

_Yeaha, yeah-ha, oh, oh, oh, oh  
well I wonder, could it be  
when I was dreaming about you baby  
you were dreaming of me  
call me crazy call me blind  
to still be suffering is stupid after all of this time  
_

She gave her heart to him and what she wanted in return was his love. Was that so difficult? He had hurt her a lot of times but she had always forgiven him, nonetheless. But this time round, should she forgive him?

No, she shouldn't.

He had already made a deep cut in her heart and that scar will always remain there, no matter how hard he tried to amend for his mistake. She would never forgive him or give him a chance to amend for his mistake.

She was foolish, she was blind, to marry a person like him. She wondered what did she see in him? Their personalities were totally different, they had different hobbies; they had absolutely nothing in common!

But people always say that opposite attracts, perhaps this was the reason why she had fallen in love with him.

She had suffered enough, really enough. Since the day she saw the girl with him, her heart was broken and she had been suffering since then. She kept all of the sufferings to herself and bottled it up in her heart.

Her father was her only kin; she didn't want to make him worry for her by telling him how much she had suffered. She couldn't tell her daughter either; would the 5 years old girl understand the complicated world of the adult?

_Did I lose my love to someone better  
and does she love you like I do, I do  
you know I really really do  
_

That girl, she didn't even know her name. Was she really better than her? She wondered if that girl would love him more than she did. She doubted that girl would.

_Well hey so much I need to say  
been lonely since the day  
the day you went away  
so sad but true  
for me there's only you  
been crying since the day  
the day you went away  
_

She had so much too tell him and she hated to see him leave just like that. She didn't want him to leave but what was the use of having him here physically and not mentally?

_Woah woah, yeaha, yeah-ha, oh, oh, oh, oh_

I remember, date and time  
September 20th Sunday 25 after nine  
in that doorway, with your case  
no longer shouting at each other there were tears on our faces

He entered their bedroom and started packing his stuffs into his luggage. She looked at the clock; it was 9.25am. Today was September 20th: her birthday. Was this the birthday present he had given to her?

"I'm leaving…" From his voice, she knew that he had been crying too…

_And we were letting go of something special  
something we'll never have again  
I know, I guess I really really know  
_

Out of the blue, a heart shaped photo frame dropped onto the floor and shattered into several pieces. In it was a photo of them when they had their daughter. Back then; they were a happy family, but now…?

Just like the photo frame, their hearts were broken.

Their love had faded into the shadow…

And never to be seen again…

_Well hey so much I need to say  
been lonely since the day  
the day you went away  
so sad but true  
for me there's only you  
been crying since the day  
the day you went away  
_

She wanted to chase after him but she couldn't. She didn't have the strength and courage to do so. She felt weak and wobbly after all those crying. Even if she ran after him and begged him to stay, he would probably say…

_I'm sorry… _

_The day you went away the day you went away_

go on, yeaha, yeah-ha, whoa-a, whoa-a, woo

_  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
and does she love like I do  
you know I really really do  
_

What did he see in her? What did she have that she don't? She guessed that she would never know...

_Well hey so much I need to say  
been lonely since the day  
the day you went away  
so sad but true  
for me there's only you  
been crying since the day  
the day you went away  
_

She couldn't imagine living without him. He was her first crush, her first date, her first boyfriend and the first boy she actually cried for.

_Why do we never know what we've got till it's gone  
how could I carry on  
the day you went away  
'Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
been crying since the day  
the day you went away hey-ay yay-ay_

woah woah, yeaha, yeah-ha, oh, oh, oh, oh

He wanted to go back and tell her the truth but he just couldn't bring himself to do that. He didn't want to hurt her, he still love her… He really didn't want to leave her… But he knew that he had to, for her sake…

Tears continued to escape from her eyes. He was gone; he will never return… She had so much to tell him but she would never have a chance to do that…

He was already at the outskirt of the town, he told himself that he shouldn't look back or walk back… He had to be firm in his decision if not he would hurt her even more…

Her hand, trembling, reached for the fruit knife on the table and slashed it against her wrist repeatedly. She couldn't feel anything; all was just numbness. She stopped her action; it was foolish of her to kill herself over a man. But was it foolish of her to kill herself over a man whom she loves? He had already left her; she had nothing left now. She might as well… die…

He dropped his luggage and started running. He had to tell her the truths; he didn't want to leave her… He couldn't leave her; he needs to stay by her side. He had to…

"Mummy, what are you doing?" Her daughter asked in concern, her cerulean eyes stared at her. However, she didn't respond to her question.

"Mummy?" she asked again in her sweet and innocent voice.

She was frightened; she had never been like that before. She tugged her blouse and started crying. "Mummy, please reply…"

She looked at her daughter, their daughter. She picked up her small and delicate hand and placed the fruit knife on her wrist. She hesitated. It would be inhuman of her to kill her own daughter, their daughter.

But then, nothing matters anymore; he didn't want them anymore…

It wouldn't matter even if she killed her.

It wouldn't matter if she were dead.

It wouldn't matter if they were dead.

It really wouldn't matter…

Really…

She wanted to kill her but she just couldn't bring herself to do that. She was her daughter, her own flesh and blood… No mother in this world would want to kill her own child… Maybe...maybe except for this one…

Her hand was shaking and she bit her lips. She quickly made a deep cut on her daughter's wrist and fresh red blood oozed out. The faster she did it, the lesser pain she would have. Her daughter started screaming but she ignored it.

"Sorry…" She murmured.

For a second, she really wished that she didn't do that and regretted doing it; it hurts her, seeing her suffering like that. Her daughter was hurt physically but she was hurt emotionally.

But for the next second, she was glad that she did it, this way, she wouldn't be alone…

"It wouldn't be painful anymore, not long from now…" She promised her. This would be her last promise to her and she would definitely fulfill it.

She didn't want to do it at all… But she didn't have a choice at all… She really didn't want to be alone… He had already left her…

She placed the fruit knife, stained with blood, against her wrist and slowly closed her eyes, taking one last look at this place that was previously known as her 'home'…

-

He ran as fast as he could but he was too late… Simply too late…

He found both of his beloved ones lying motionlessly on the ground; fresh red blood was trickling down their wrists. He collapsed onto the ground.

It was his fault!

It was all his fault!

"Why? Why did you have to do this to me!? I have my reason for leaving you… I'm diagnosed with cancer; I can only live for a month. That's why I had to leave you; I don't want to be a burden to you, I don't want to see you cry for me… I know that I shouldn't lie to you, but that girl is just my cousin, she had been taking care of me when I knew that I have cancer…" Tears just flowed out from his eyes uncontrollably.

But what was the use of saying it now? They will never return to life, even if he said it for a million times.

It was just too late…

He had nothing left now…

Absolutely nothing…

His hand slowly reached for the fruit knife…

"Like I've said before, I'm not going to leave you and I don't intend to broke my promise… By doing this, I would be with you… Forever…"

_Love remains in your heart and on your mind forever._

-

Sorry for any mistakes as I was too sleepy ...

Please read & review


End file.
